wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nessarose Thropp
Nessarose Thropp aka the Wicked Witch of the East is a character and antagonist originally from L. Frank Baum's 1900 book, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and mostly the 1939 MGM film, The Wizard of Oz. She also appeared in the 1995 book titled Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West by author Gregory Maguire. She is a main character in the novel and the very successful Broadway Musical of the same name, Wicked. Nessarose is the spoiled younger sister of Elphaba, aka the Wicked Witch of the West. In both the play and the novel, Elphaba is considered a pale, tomboy second to her very beautiful and attractive but delicately handicapped sister, and is often expected to put Nessarose's needs before her own. In the novel, Nessarose and Elphaba have a younger brother named Shell who after the Wizard left, temporarily became Emperor of Oz until the long lost Princess Ozma was finally found and put back into her rightful place as the official ruler of Oz. In both the novel and the musical, Nessarose is called by the nickname Nessa, although in the book, she also goes by Nessie. During her rule of Munchkinland, she is dubbed "The Wicked Witch of the East ''", for her one sided business deals and cruel ways and overall use of sorcery to control her people. In both the musical and the novel, Nessarose meets her demise when Dorothy Gale's farmhouse which was carried by a Kansas cyclone, unexpectedly lands in Oz and tragically crushes her to death. Thus, enabling Dorothy to become the new owner of her magic slippers. Unlike ''Wicked, the Wicked Witch of the East never made her appearence in L. Frank Baum's 1900 book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, or its 1939 musical movie version by MGM, Whe Wizard of Oz. In both stories, she is only seen with her feet sticking out from under the fallen house. In the book she wore "Silver Shoes" while in the movie she wore "Ruby Slippers". Nessarose Thropp of Oz In Gregory Maguire's novel Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, Nessarose was born at Colwen Grounds, and was the second child of Melena Thropp, and the eldest child of Frexspar the Godly, though her father believes her to be his second child. Like her older sister, she was born with a deformity, though her deformity was that she had no arms. It's impiied this was due to the medicine that her mother took to prevent another green-skinned child. She spent most of her early life in the Quadling Country due to her parents' missionary work. Her mother died when she was young, and her father and Nanny lavish attention on her. Frexspar would later explain that this was because he did not know for sure whether she was his child, so he instead saw her as the child of him, Melena and her parents' lover, Turtle Heart, and a symbol of his love for both. Shiz and Magic Slippers Nessarose is enrolled at Crage Hall at the tender age of fourteen, due to Nanny replacing Ama Clutch. she is described as fashionable, shy, proper, and as pious as her father. Because of her spoiled upbringing, Elphaba and Nanny insist on changing the room around for her, much to Glinda's chagrin. As a parting gift, her father sends her a pair of slippers decorated with silver glass beads. The slippers are dazzling and have a chameleon effect so that they appear in different colors according to the lighting. This is likely a tribute to the fact that the slippers are different colors in the Oz novels and the 1939 movie Nessarose eventually becomes part of Elphaba's social circle, though her piety causes some conflict, mainly with Glinda's choice to study sorcery. After Ama Clutch's death, she is called into Madame Morrible's office and offered the chance to become an Adept of Magic, a secret ministerial position where she would reign from behind the scenes, though a spell is cast on her so she will not remember until the madame wishes. She is devestated by Elphaba's abandonment and takes comfort with Glinda, who becomes a close friend, though she also falls deeper into religion and drives away most of her other friends. Becoming the Wicked Witch of the East With Elphaba missing and presumed dead, Nessarose eventually inherits her great-grandfather's title of Eminent Thropp. During her reign in Munchkinland, she secedes from Munchkinland from Oz, and becomes the ruler of the newly formed nation. One day, Glinda comes for a visit and notices her slippers are coming apart, and casts a spell on them to fix them. This also gives Nessarose the power to walk without support. In addition, despite her religion conviction, she has become a sorceress, though she sees her magic as miracles from the Unnamed God. As Eminence, she regularly takes requests of magic from her subjects. One such act was to cast a spell on the axe of Nick Chopper, so that it would kill him. Nick Chopper would later become the Tin Woodsman because of the accident. When Elphaba visits her, she offers her a chance to stay with her and join her in ruling, though Elphaba refuses. She also promises to leave her slippers to Elphaba when she dies. Due to her magical power, those who oppose her call her "Wicked Witch of the East", a title which she seems to take no offense to. The Matter of Dorothy and The Aftermath of Her Legacy During a ceremony to honor perfect attendance at religious classes, Nessarose is killed when Dorothy Gale 's house falls on her. After her death, her ministers claim the title of Eminent Thropp is extinct, though their right to do this is dubious. She is also remembered negatively due to her use of magic and religious fervor to subdue her people. In the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz, the munchkin coroner examined her corpse and confirmed she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincererly dead. The Munchkins cheered by singing "Ding Dong the Witch is dead" and thanked Dorothy for killing her. However, by the time of Out of Oz, she is apprently become a national hero, which leads to Dorothy being put on trial for killing her. Tour022202.jpg|Jenna Leigh Green as Nessarose and Stephanie J. Block as Elphaba in the Original First National Tour Cast Wic stu szenenmotiv6.jpg|Nicole Radesching as Nessarose and Stefan Stara as Boq in Act 2 of the German Production Nessa-actii.jpg|Susan Hilferty's original sketch of Nessarose's Act 2 Costume Nesssssssaaaaaa.png|Natalie Anderson as Nessarose in the West End Production Tumblr kvjk6vSqbk1qzkclao1 500.jpg|Amanda Rose as Nessa Tumblr l13ow6Bx8S1qapfjao1 400.jpg|Elphie and Nessarose in the German Production IMG 3100.jpg|Michelle Federer as Nessa and Christopher Fitzgerald as Boq in the Original Broadway Production F.jpg|Michelle Federer as Nessarose and Sean McCourt in the Original Broadway Production Thropps.jpg|Deedee Lynn Magno-Hall as Nessarose and Teal Wicks as Elphaba DSC01598.jpg|Christiane de Brujn as Nessarose in the Dutch Production Catherine Charlebois as Nessarose & Michael Wartella as Boq.jpg|Catherine Charlebois as Nessarose & Michael Wartella as Boq In the Musical When Nessa first appears, her father, Frex, gives her silver shoes to wear as a parting gift, while giving Elphaba nothing. Nessa, feeling guilty, tries to talk to her sister but is waved off. Madame Morrible, the headmistress of Shiz, has decided that since she is in a wheelchair and the favorite daughter of Governor Thropp, it would be best for her to share Morrible's accommodations. No arrangements have been made for Elphaba, and Galinda accidentally offers to share her private suite. Elphaba is angry, as she has always looked after her sister. When Morrible tries to wheel Nessarose away, Elphaba uses her uncontrollable powers to bring her sister back to her. This impresses Morrible, who notes that Elphaba's talents may be of use to the Wizard of Oz; she promises to give Elphaba private sorcery lessons. Fiyero, a Winkie prince, arrives at Shiz and immediately impresses his own brand of cavalier, carefree living on the students, organizing a party at a local ballroom. Galinda convinces a Munchkin student named Boq to take Nessarose to the party, more to avoid unwanted attention from Boq than out of any desire to be kind. Nessa has a crush on Boq and is so overjoyed to be invited that she asks Elphaba if there is any way to repay what she perceives as Galinda's kindness. Boq has no affection for Nessarose, and when he tries to tell Nessarose what happened, he ends up telling her how much he loves her because she predicts that he did it feeling sorry for her. At the dance, Elphaba arrives wearing the hat Galinda had given her, only to be ridiculed and laughed at, embarrassing Nessa. Nevertheless, Elphaba defiantly proceeds to dance alone without any music. After the dance, Galinda and Elphaba talk in their room. Elphaba reveals that her father hates her because of her green skin and that he had forced her mother to eat milk flowers to ensure that Nessarose was not born the same. The milk flowers caused Nessa to be born early, crippling her, and their mother had died in childbirth. At the train station, Galinda, Nessa, Boq, and Fiyero see Elphaba off to the Emerald City. After Galinda says Boq will keep Nessa company during Elphaba's absence, Boq, claiming he can't "do this anymore" storms off angrily. Galinda tells Nessa that Boq might not be right for her, to which she replies that it is her that is not right. Nessa exits the stage, creating a chance for the actors to perform One Short Day. Nessa isn't seen for a while afterwards, but finally reappears after Thank Goodnesss in Act II. Elphaba arrives at the governor's residence in Munchkinland seeking refuge, after being on the run for several years after defying the Wizard during her trip to the Emerald City, reluctantly trying to ask her father for help. But Nessa, now the governor of Munchkinland, harshly reveals that he died of shame due to Elphaba's actions at the Emerald City. Nessa refuses to help hide a fugitive, citing her status as an unelected official, and criticizes Elphaba for not using magic to help her overcome her disability. To assuage her feelings of guilt, Elphaba enchants Nessa's jeweled shoes, turning them from silver to ruby red and enabling her to walk. Boq, who is now Nessa's servant, is summoned and reveals that a ball is being held for Glinda and Fiyero's engagement and he must go tell that his heart lies with Glinda. Furious, Nessa casts a mispronounced spell from the Grimmerie, causing Boq's heart to shrink. While Elphaba attempts to save him, Nessa reflects on how her obsession with Boq has led her to oppress the Munchkin people. Elphaba saves Boq by turning him into the Tin Woodman – horrified, Nessa lays the blame on Elphaba, knowing that Elphaba is leaving not to free the Monkeys, but to find Fiyero. This is her last live appearance, as she is soon after crushed by Dorothy's flying house caused by a tornado whipped up by Madame Morrible and dies. Book to Musical Differences Like many other characters in the Broadway adaptation of Wicked, Nessarose is portrayed very differently from the novel. She was originally played by Michelle Federer. In the musical, Nessarose is not chosen as a sorceress by Madame Morrible, and while the character of the musical does have arms, she is instead bound to a wheelchair. As in the novel, she is seen as beautiful, but the adaptation presents her as a more tragic character, attending Shiz University with Elphaba, who often embarrasses her in her attempts to "make a difference". In an effort to shoo away a persistent love-struck Munchkin named Boq so that her own relationship with Fiyero can develop, Galinda arranges a date between him and Nessarose. Thereafter, Boq unhappily becomes a point of love obsession for Nessarose, unlike in the novel, where she had little contact with Boq. Because her father was governor of Munchkinland, Nessarose takes control of the province following his death, and during her rule, she slowly becomes evil and tyrannical. She enslaves Boq, and in an attempt to use Elphaba's spells to punish him for professing his love for Glinda, accidentally causes his heart to disappear. As Elphaba begins to save Boq by turning him into the Tin Woodman, Nessarose declares herself 'The Wicked Witch of the East'. As in the novel, Nessarose receives the magical slippers as a gift from her father, but they are enchanted by Elphaba, rather than Glinda, to give her the ability to walk. The musical does not refer to Turtle Heart or Shell, and thus it is implied that Nessarose was the legitimate child of Frex and Melena. The musical also shows that it was Madame Morrible who created the fateful cyclone, as a trap to draw Elphaba out of hiding. It is also interesting to note that, in the novel, it is heavily hinted at that the Grimmerie comes from the other world (our world), and that Elphaba's ability to read only a portion of it is because of her half-human, half-Ozian birth. In contrast, in the musical, the Grimmerie is obviously a book from Oz (since it is stated that The Wizard cannot read it), though Elphaba is, once again, the only one who can read it (both Madame Morrible and Glinda admit that they either cannot or can only read very little). This would make Nessarose's ability to read it, albeit backwards, in the Wicked Witch of the East scene a bit incongruous. Songs Solos (In A Group Number) *Dancing Through Life (Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) *Wicked Witch of the East (Elphaba and Boq)* Others *Dear Old Shiz (Glinda and Students of Shiz) *''Wicked Witch of the East is not on the Wicked Broadway Cast or any of the subsequent recordings. '' Trivia *Nessarose's wheelchair changes from Act 1 to Act 2. *Most understudies for Nessarose also understudy something else (i.e-Glinda, Elphaba, the Witch's Mother, etc) *Marcie Dodd is the only actress to play both Nessarose and Elphaba full time. *Both Eden Espinosa and Shoshana Bean, when the standby for Elphaba on Broadway understudied Nessarose. * The spell Elphaba uses to make Nessarose walk is'' Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess'' (repeated) * The wheelchair Nessarose has with her when she arrives at shiz is actually being remote controlled by someone offstage. She is the one moving it until the person with the remote flips the switch turning on the remote. This particular feature is used when Elphaba is moving the wheelchair around. After this scene, she switches to a different wheelchair for the rest of act one. In the 1939 film when the munchkin coroner reveals her death certificate, it says she died on May 6 1938. It is unknown if that's the year the story takes place or it is an homage to Oz author L. Frank Baum's death, he died on May 6 1919. In L. Frank Baum's 1900 book, The Wicked Witches of the West and East are not sisters. *In the 2013 Disney prequel to the 1939 film, Oz the Great and Powerful, Nessarose's name was changed to Evanora and she is Elphaba's (Theodora's) sister, not half-sister. The prequel ignores the events of Wicked. She is played by actress Rachael Weisz. Portrayers Broadway Production *Michelle Federer (2003-2006, 2009-2010) *Cristy Candler (2006, 2007-2008, 2009) *Jenna Leigh Green (2006) *Brynn O'Malley (2008-2009) *Jenny Fellner (2010-2011) *Cristy Candler (2011, temporary) *Jenny Fellner (2011-2012) *Catherine Charlebois (2012-2014, 2015-Current) *Kelli Barrett (2014-2015) *Arielle Jacobs (Upcoming) Broadway Understudies: *Eden Espinosa (also standby for Elphaba) *Shoshana Bean (also standby for Elphaba) *Cristy Candler (also Witch's Mother) *Tiffany Haas *Stacie Morgain Lewis (also u/s Glinda) *Megan Sikora (also u/s Glinda) *Briana Yacavone (universal swing, also u/s Midwife) *Robin Wilner *Amanda Rose *Lori Ann Ferreri *Katie Webber (also Witch's Mother) *Catherine Charlebois (universal swing) *Jenny Florkowski *Alicia L. Albright (Current-also Dance Captain, u/s Midwife, u/s Witch's Mother, Swing) *Tess Ferrell (universal swing, also u/s Midwife) *Emily Ferranti (also u/s Glinda) *Brenda Jean Hamilton *Desi Oakley (Current-also u/s Midwife, Swing) 1st National Tour *Jenna Leigh Green (2005-2006; also u/s Elphaba) *Jennifer Waldman (2006) *Deedee Magno Hall (2006-2008) *Kristine Reese (2008-2009) *Amanda Rose (2009) *Brynn O'Malley (2009-2010) *Michelle London (2010) *Stefanie Brown (2010-2011) *Cristy Candler (2011) *Emily Ferranti (2011-2012; also temp. u/s Glinda) *Demaree Hill (2012-2013) *Jaime Rosenstein (2013-2014) *Jenny Florkowski (Current) 1st National Tour Understudies * Maria Eberline (also u/s Elphaba) *Laura Dysarczyk *Lori Holmes (also Witch's Mother) *Erin Davie *Chelsea Krombach *Marcie Dodd (also u/s Elphaba) *Ashley Fox Linton *Stefanie Brown (also u/s Glinda) *Kristine Reese *Lesley McKinnell *Emily Ferranti (also u/s Glinda) *Catherine Charlebois (universal swing) *Carla Stickler (also u/s Elphaba, standby for Elphaba) *Brenda Jean Hamilton (Current-Swing) *Courtney Iventosch (also Witch's Mother) *Tess Ferrell (universal swing) *Jenny Florkowski *Laurel Harris *Shayla Beck (also u/s Elphaba) *Cassie Okenka (Current-also u/s Glinda) Chicago Production *Heidi Kettenring (2005-2007, 2008-2009) *Summer Naomi Smart (2007-2008) Chicago Understudies *Sara Jean Ford (also u/s Glinda) *Jacqui Graziano *Jennifer DiNoia (also u/s Elphaba) *Megan Sikora (also u/s Glinda) *Kate Loprest (also u/s Glinda) *Betsy Struxness West End (London) Production *Katie Rowley Jones (2006-2008; 2012-Present - also u/s Elphaba) *Caroline Keiff (2008 - 2009; also u/s Glinda) *Natalie Anderson (2009-2010) *Cassandra Compton (2010-2011) *Stevie Tate Bauer (2010; Temp. - also u/s Elphaba) *Zoe Rainey (2011; also u/s Glinda) *Lillie Flynn (2011-2012) West End Understudies *Caroline Keiff (also u/s Glinda) *Cassidy Janson (also u/s Elphaba) *Sarah Earnshaw (also u/s Glinda) *Kady-Jo Jackson *Emily Tierney *Lauren James-Ray *Stevie Tate-Bauer (also u/s Elphaba) *Gemma Atkins (also u/s Elphaba) *Charlotte Scott (also u/s Glinda) *Florence Andrews (also u/s Glinda) *Michelle Francis (also u/s Glinda) *Lauren James (also u/s Glinda) Los Angeles Production *Jenna Leigh Green (2007) *Marcie Dodd (2007-2008 - also u/s Elphaba) *Briana Yacavone (2008-2009) Los Angeles Understudies *Natalie Daradich (also u/s Glinda, standby for Glinda) *Laura Dysarczyk *Marcie Dodd (also standby for Elphaba) Stuttgart Production *Nicole Radeschnig (2007-2009) *Janine Tippl (2009-2010) Stuttgart Understudies *Lanie Sumalinog *Maike Switzer *Barbara Schmid Melbourne Production *Penny McNamee (2008-2009) Melbourne Understudies *Christina Tan *Suzanne Steele San Francisco Production *Deedee Magno Hall (2009-2010) San Francisco Understudies *Natalie Daradich (also standby for Glinda) *Laura Dysarczyk *Besty Struxness *Catherine Charlebois (universal swing) *Neka Zang (also Witch's Mother) 2nd National Tour *Kristine Reese (2009-2010) *Michelle London (2010, Temp - also u/s Glinda; 2010-2011) *Emily Ferranti (2011) *Catherine Charlebois (2012) *Zarah Mahler (2012-2013) *Jenny Fellner (temporary 2013) *Emily Behny (2013-2014; 2014-Current) *Catherine Charlebois (temporary; 2014) * Liana Hunt (Upcoming 2015) 2nd National TourUnderstudies *Michelle London (also u/s Glinda) *Jacqui Graziano *Lesley McKinnell (also u/s Glinda) *Tiffany Haas (also u/s Glinda) *Lauren Haughton (Current-Swing) *Laurel Harris (also u/s Elphaba) *Catherine Charlebois (universal swing) *Lisa Livesay (also u/s Glinda) *Anna Eilinsfeld (also u/s Elphaba) *Jillian Kates (also u/s Glinda) *Tess Ferrell (universal swing) *Kelly D. Felthous (also u/s Glinda) *Beka Burnham (Current-also Glinda u/s) Tokyo (2013) *Hoshiro Sakaya UK/Ireland Tour *Carina Gillespie (also u/s Glinda) UK/Ireland Tour Understudies *Natasha Ferguson (1st cover) *Zoë George (2nd cover; also u/s Elphaba) Australasian Tour (Auckland, Manila, Melbourne) *Emily Cascarino Australasian Tour Understudies *Emma Hawthorne *Rachel Cole Mexico City *Marisol Meneses Seoul, South Korea *Lee Yea Eun Sydney Production *Penny McNamee (2009-2010) *Elisa Colla (2010) Sydney Understudies *Christina Tan *Suzanne Steele *Ellen Simpson *Gretel Scarlett Oberhausen Production *Janine Tippl (2010-2011) Oberhausen Understudies *Lanie Sumalinog *Janna Yngwe *Theano Makariou Australian Tour *Elisa Colla Australian Tour Understudies *Suzanne Steele *Gretel Scarlett Scheveningen Production *Christanne de Bruijn (2011-2013) Scheveningen Undersudy *Myrthe Maljers (2011-2013) Helsinki City Theatre Production *Vuokko Hovatta (2010-2011) Helsinki Understudies *Tiina Peltonen Copenhagen, Denmark Production *Anais Lueken (2011) Asian Tour *Ellisa Colla Asian Tour Understudies *Gretel Scarlett (also u/s Elphaba) *Stephanie Morrison Mexico City *Marisol Meneses (Original) External Links *[http://oz.wikia.com/wiki/Wicked_Witch_of_the_East Nessarose - Oz Wiki] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nessarose Nessarose - Wikipedia] Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Witches Category:Munchkin Category:Nessarose Thropp Category:Thropp Family Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Charmed Circle